What Announcement?
by Riobhca
Summary: OneShot Riley and Leah are missing something. They discover that someone is going aorund stealing things! Who will help them find the theif?


**i.h**- Ga day peeps. This is just a one shot that I had to write for my English class. I changed a few things to spice it up a bit though. Anyway, read it and tell me whatcha's think of it.

"talking"

'_thoughts_'

_emphasis_

* * *

_**What Announcement? **_

Riley's 5'2" form made its way quickly down the street towards her school. She was already ten minutes late for her first class and she still had another few blocks to go. Annoyed, Riley pushed her long brown hair that was streaked with red out of her face.

'I'm going to kill Tala,' she thought to herself as she quickened her pace.

Tala was her older brother. He was almost a head taller than Riley, had spiked red hair, and turquoise eyes. Last night, Riley had stormed into his room before going to bed and had asked him to wake her up in the morning. He had grudgingly agreed to her request, before he had rudely kicked her out.

Riley had woken up this morning to the sound of Tala's car leaving. She had made a mental note to buy her own alarm clock some day in the near future so that this wouldn't happen again. She also made a side note to kick the shit outta him the next time she saw him.

Fifteen minutes later, Riley burst though the door to her first class. Not many people looked up from what they were doing. They were use to Riley's late arrival by now and hardly ever paid her any heed.

"Miss. Volkov, so nice of you to join us. Pease take a seat and ask your neighbor what it is that we are doing. Quietly. You will also be joining be for detention at the end of the day," Mrs. Hoffman, the English teacher, snapped at her when she walked in.

Riley grumbled to herself as she made her way to her seat that was beside her best friend, Leah Kahlor. Leah had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. She had long blonde hair, mischievous green eyes, and was a few inches taller than Riley. It was also a known fact that she had a crush on Riley's brother.

"What took you so long?" Leah whispered from her seat as she swished her long blonde hair over her shoulder, earning a glare from a few of the other girls in the class. Almost every girl was envious of Leah's perfect, silky, manageable, straight, sleek, blonde hair. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Tala didn't wake me up again," she grumbled quietly out of the corner of her mouth as she got her book out. "What page are we on anyway?"

"106, and you really shouldn't be so hard on your brother, ya know," Leah retorted indignantly.

"Girls!"

"Sorry," both girls apologized before starting on their work.

* * *

Riley jerked with a start from where she was lying quite comfortably when the bell rang to signal the start of lunch. She had dozed off during her last class, but who could blame her? It was ancient history…literally.

"Hurry up Riley, you slow poke," Leah roused her friend, prodding her in the side with one of her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up, I'm up," Riley mumbled, packing up her books. She hated being woken up. Hated it.

The two girls made their way down to the cafeteria together, chatting animatedly after Riley had fully woken up. When they walked through the doors, they looked around for their other friends. It was so crowded in the huge room that it took them a while.

Riley noticed with mild amusement that it must have been 'National Fawn Over Kai and Tala' day as almost every girl was gathered around the table the two were at. Kai was one of the most popular guys in the school. He was hot, well built, got good grades, had a sweet car, and was loaded. However, he was an asshole as far as Riley was concerned. Her and Kai never did get along, but she had to put up with him most of the time because he was Tala's best friend.

She stuck her tongue out at him when he noticed her and smirked at her. She hated that stupid smirk.

Leah finally nudged Riley towards the doors that led outside and pointed out the windows where all their friends were gathered at a picnic table. She gave Kai one last glare before she followed after Leah.

"Hey guys," Riley greeted as she plopped down on her other best friend's lap.

Johnny's arm snapped out to grab her around the waist before she could fall off. Johnny McGregor had also been Riley's best friend for as long as she could remember. She and Leah used to dress him up as a girl and have tea parties with him. Next to Tala, Johnny was the biggest flirt around.

"Hello girls. How are ya's?" Johnny returned the welcome as he tried to shake his deep red hair out of his green eyes but failing miserably.

Riley stood up, relieving him the burden of her weight, before seating herself down between him and Leah.

"Not too bad Red," she answered him, using his nickname. "Yourself?"

"I'm okay I guess. What are you lovely ladies up to today?" he asked as he stuffed some fries into his mouth. Yeah, real attractive.

"Not too much. Riley fell asleep again during history," Leah chirped as she stole a fry from Johnny.

"Nothing new there, now is there?" he laughed.

The three of them talked about their morning for a little while longer before Riley remembered something from yesterday.

"Hey Leah, can I have my necklace back that I was showing you yesterday? The one with the blue pendant."

"I gave it back to you after I was finished looking at it," she muttered distractedly as she gazed through the window into the cafeteria.

"No you didn't," Riley argued back, frowning.

"I did so. I looked at it, and when I went to give it back to you, you were arguing with Kai again. So I set it on the table where you could see it. I thought you got it because then that stupid crow landed on the table and we all got up and left. I'm sorry if you didn't get it, but I did try to give it back." Leah explained, trying to keep her cool. She didn't want her friend to get mad at her. She really did think that Riley had gotten it back.

Riley sighed. She had not seen her necklace after Leah was done with it, but from Leah's tone of voice and the look on her face, she knew that her friend was not lying to her.

She nodded her head, deciding to investigate into it further some other time. Right now, she had fries to steal.

* * *

"Ouch!" Leah yelped as she bumped the volleyball over the net. Her ring had been digging into her finger every time she hit the ball over the net ever since she started her gym class today.

"Hold on a second, guys. I'm gonna go take this off," she called out to her team as she made her way to the closest picnic table. It had been such a nice day out that that their phys-ed teacher had decided to have the class outdoors. The whole class had been happy about that. There were no benches out here, so the picnic table would have to do.

Placing her ring in the middle of the table where she would be sure to see it and the diamond caught the light so in turn it would catch her attention if she did forget about it, Leah went back to join her team, almost laughing when she heard a crow caw in the distance. Riley hated crows with a passion. She thought that they were plotting against the humans. When that crow had landed on their picnic table yesterday afternoon it had scared the shit outta Riley. She had gotten so worked up that they all had to go back inside the school. I hadn't helped that Kai had laughed at her.

Pushing the thought of Riley and her childish beliefs to the back of her mind, Leah rejoined her team and proceeded to kick ass.

* * *

"Riley, wait up!" Leah yelled down the corridor as she raced to catch up with her shorter friend. She was out of breath from just getting out of gym class and then running down the hall.

"Are you okay, Leah? You look like you just ran a marathon," Riley teased as Leah finally came to a halt beside her.

"Riley, it's not just your necklace. Someone stole my ring during gym. Someone is going around stealing stuff. We have to do something," Leah ranted, almost hyperventilating. "That ring was my grandmother's, I have to get it back. What am I gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

"Ga day Brat. Leah," an all too familiar voice said from behind them.

Riley turned her head away from Leah and nodded to her brother who was coming from the opposite way that Leah had come from.

"Umm, Leah, are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon."

Leah blushed and tried to flatten her damp hair and straighten her clothes out.

"That's what I told her. Tala, remember how I told you I was missing my necklace?" When he nodded his head, Riley continued on. "Well now Leah is missing her ring. Someone is going around outside and stealing jewelry," she explained to her brother. "The dirty bastard. We gotta catch him. Wait! I betcha I know who it is! I betcha any money it's Kai! That's so something that prick would do!"

Tala looked back and forth between the two girls with an incredulous look before he burst out laughing, stopping Riley in the middle of her accusation.

"You guys didn't hear the announcement the other day, did you?" He laughed again when Riley and Leah shook their heads. "Where the hell were ya's? Come on then. Follow me," and with that he made his way to the nearest exit.

Riley and Leah shared a confused look before they trailed after the red head. Riley was starting to wonder where her brother was taking them as they followed him to the tree line at the edge of the school property.

"Tala, what are we…" Riley began before Tala raised his hand for her to stop talking. Riley curled her nose up at him. He rolled his eyes at her before he reached up in the tree and brought down a big birds nest.

"Tala, isn't that a…" Leah started to ask before Riley interrupted.

"…A crow's nest. Tala, what the fuck are you doing with a crows nest? The crows are evil, and here you are consorting with their fucking offspring and their fucking nests. I swear, if I find out that you're on their side…"

Tala ignored his sister, as she started to rant a second time, and started to rummage through the big nest. When he brought his hand back, he held up a necklace and ring for them to see.

"One of the local crows really likes shiny things. There was an announcement the other week telling the students not to leave any shiny things lying around incase he got his talons on it," Tala explained to them, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

Riley scowled as she took her necklace back and put it around her neck. Leah took her ring back and shyly thanked Tala. Riley then turned to face Tala and Leah, a very serious look on her face. The two shared a nervous look. A serious expression on Riley's face was never a good thing.

"I told you those fucking crows were plotting against us."

* * *

**ih**- Ta Da! Lmao I hope you guys liked. Yeah, this is actually the…better version of a short story that we had to write for English class. I thought it was pretty good. And since I used Riley and the others, I figured I'd post it and see if I could get a few laughs out of it.

And I'm warning you now people, Don't. Trust. The. Crows. They. Are. EVIL! I kid you not. The black (I have nothing against colored peeps, just ta let ya's know) fuckers are plotting against us. They used to be plotting with the squirrels, but the squirrels are now on our side. The tapeworms are with the crows. And……ummm….PENGUINS RULE! Lmao

Okay, I'm now done my rant.

Quote of the Day: "Don't you come into my church and compare God to Rice Crispies!" -the priest from 'Million Dollar Baby'.

_**R&R**_


End file.
